bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Encounter, Tennō's First Spiritual Meeting
I used to believe that Demons, Spirits and Ghosts did not exist. This was until the day I saw my first Demon. 10 feet high with a pale white mask, its skin was darker than the nigh sky. It chased me for what seemed like forever until I was at a dead end. Seeing my life flash before my eyes I rose my hand and somehow a red sphere of who-knows-what blasted and struck into the being. '' Standing above the corpse of the large demon, Tennō Kintarō's eyes seemed dazed. He fell to his knee's and wiped a single tear from his cheek. Suddenly the demon's body rose up and let out a screech that scared Tennō beyond belief. It rose its large claw and swiped at him, leaving a gash on his right cheek. He rolled back and grabbed a metal pipe with a bent end. He slammed down on the demons head causing it to yell in pain. It lifted its head up and creaked open its large mouth. A small red flicker sparked in its mouth. Wideing its mouth a thick energy beam fired from it towards Tennō. He closed his eyes and rose his arms, trying to block the powerful blast. A cloud of smoke rose as the blast struck. To Tennō's surprise the attack did not hit him. He lifted his head to see a tall young looking girl with long black hair. "''Who- ''Who are you?" he asked trying to get up. She turned her head revealing two timid eyes and a shy outlook. "My name is Ururu Tsumugiya" she said lifting up a blade from her waist. She tilted it sideways and said "''Protect! Kamefushi". On her hands, two small turtle shells appeared and a green light surronded her body. Clenching her fists tightly, Ururu jumped at the demon and struck the dead center of its mask. The mask imploded and cracked, almost becoming dust. After one final shriek the demon fell and disperced into the atmosphere. Tennō looked up and was unsure of the events that just occured. Ururu turned her head back and extended her hand to Tennō. "Are you alright" she said worrying greatly for him. He grabbed her hand and lifted himself up. He sighed and stepped towards Ururu. "Tell me what just happened!" he called slightly scaring Ururu. "What was that thing? What happened to your sword? Who are you!" he called. "To start.... what you just saw was Hollow." she said as her brass turtle knuckles began to glow and reshaped as a sword. "My sword entered Shikai, its state in which it becomes stronger. And I am Ururu Tsumugiya, former apprentice of Kisuke Uruhara as well as protecter of Gaisen Town." Ururu said turning around. She rose up a small staff like item and clicked the top. A flash of light lit up in Tennō's eyes causing them to widen. Hours later, Tennō came to and yawned heavily. He glanced around and thought to himself "What happened".